There are a multitude of picnic baskets available with which a lunch may be carried for a picnic. One problem with eating off a tablecloth spread on the ground is that it is not very adequate to set a full glass on. Another problem is that ants also find it quite accessible. A tablecloth is not comfortable to be seated at, or to converse over.
What is needed is a table which would facilitate cutting, drinking, eating, and conversation. A table which could be conveniently carried to a remote location, and then, after use, be packaged so that it could be transported back, ready for reuse.